never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopsers Joopsers
Koopsers Joopsers, formerly known as ScratchU90, and real name Ricky Brian Vermont, is a character from NES Story. Appearance He is a sea sponge who looks a great deal like SpongeBob, albeit with a grass skirt, purple eyes, blue skin, and guitar. In Chapter 1, he was yellow with blue eyes, and in Chapter 2, his grass skirt was red. In the other picture his human appearance shows him having long, shaggy, but neat hair with a beard and mustache. Personality Koopsers is known for his obsessions with odd things, such as Sandy's shoe and his yellow hand puppet. His favorite food is Dog Feed, and he eats it on various occasions. Story Back in 1967, he was a human until some random guy froze him in a freezing machine, the person was in the future also, He set the year to 2017 until him to be unfrozen. Then, he put some mutant DNA into Koopsers. He was stuck in there for years, and was freed in 2017. Later, Koopsers went on to save the lives of millions during NES Chapter 1 Part 29. One day he bought a sock that was smelly and it caused hell on The Never Ending Story. The good thing was that he kind of rebuilt Target Cafés from throwing his smelly sock inside a manhole. All types of toxicns got inside the sock and it made a Target Café which is popular all over the NES world. History In Chapter 1 Part 22, he makes his debut saying "Spongebob becomes russian and says "banananananananananananana" But Sandy became croatian and said "lada dee lada doo lada dum"". He sleeps in The Courthouse where Patchy tries to prove himself innocent and makes a drawing of himself in The Krusty Krab In Chapter 3 Part 15, he eats many dog treats. In Chapter 3 Part 18, his apartment becomes set in 2009 and he freaks out. He watches Nickelodeon but they air the 2009 bumper and keeps freaking out, During him watching the bumper, everybody comes to watch it. In Chapter 3 Part 19, he helps people on the way. In Chapter 3 Part 20, Tan M&M comes and tries to fool Koopsers by going into KKirby's body, however Tan M&M blurts out that he's in KKirby's body, Koopsers tells him to get out of KKirby's body, and he does. In Chapter 3 Part 21, all sorts of crazy stuff happens to him and everybody else. Later, he gets pushed off a cliff by Koopsers Boopsers however, he climbs back up. In Chapter 3 Part 22, he draws a picture of himself (reference to Chapter 1 Part 22), and then he draws a picture of Fluttershy x Rocko Rama. He also wears blue spaghetti pants in a post, and it looked like he was naked. He is invited to the wedding. The Cupid glued him to Fifi the Skunk. In Chapter 3 Part 23 he is still glued to Fifi. Sometime later, Koopsers Boopsers comes and punches him. This makes Fifi mad, so Fifi attacks Boopsers and proceeds to love on Koopsers which greatly annoys him, until Koopsers has enough and punches her repeatedly. Later in the part, Koopsers and Fifi's glue loosen. In Chapter 3 Part 24, he is finally unglued from Fifi thanks to Superman. In Chapter 3 Part 25 he is apart of The Lucky Group. In Chapter 3 Part 25.5 he snaps out, doing crazy stuff. Fifi was amazed, and laughing at all of this. When Koopsers woke up at the hospital, he was told why he snapped out and how he fainted. After that, Fifi runs up to him and hugs him, saying that she was happy he was okay. After, Koopsers remembers the day before (which the day the date took place) with him going crazy. In Chapter 3 Part 26 he rides his bike to The Blue Room, but it got shot by Evil Europe's laser gun by Evil Europe. Koopsers' bike shrunken from him using his pinkies, to pebbles, to grass, and then to dust. Later in the part, Koopsers Boopsers teases him, calling him a damned buffon and all these other stuff. He chases him, but Boopsers flies away with a cape, and Koopsers uses a powering machine to chase him instead. He is then led to a junkyard, where he is punched into a railing by Boopsers, and the railing bends. Koopsers then picks himself up, just to be punched again so hard that he goes flying into car bumpers. Koopsers and Boopsers then begin to fight, and Boopsers turns into a human to taunt Koopsers. He is then thrown into the junk, crushed, and can barely escape. Later in the part, Koopsers' real identity is found out by Fifi; Ricky Brian Vermont. In Chapter 3 Part 27, Koopsers gets knocked out into a coma. In Chapter 3 Part 28, various characters get shrunken, and they go inside Koopsers while he's still in his coma. Later, they find what he originally looked like as a human. In Chapter 3 Part 29 The Time War: All is Ruined, Koopsers goes back in time and ruins everything, making Eric the god of NES, burning down the buildings, killing Abraham Lincoln a different way, and more. In Finding Views II, Koopsers Joopsers was assassinated by a mysterious figure. This time; he was dead for good. A mysterious figure assassinated Koopsers with a pistol and shot Koopsers in the heart. In Cheese Trek III: The Search for Crocker, Of course, Koopsers does not come back in this part, but the person who killed Koopsers was revealed to be Goofy Bloopers. In Target Grill, Koopsers Joopsers comes back in this part, because an Ungrit went high enough in space he had got to NES heaven. Koopsers is then blamed for trashing NES Heaven, when it was really the Ungrit who did it. In Target Diner, Koopsers reaches Earth, and slams onto Earth. Later on; Koopsers meets a sponge that looks exactly like him, by the name of Joopsers Koopsers Trivia *Koopsers is known for somewhat gross and spammy sayings and making events into dreams. Gallery 5880F204-F119-45CA-87DB-CE01E1971040.jpeg|I HATE THIS! CranBerry Remake.jpg|I STILL HATE THIS! ScratchU90Blue.jpg|Smiling Koopsers Ricky Vermont.jpg|Human Koopsers 1E0F6B66-F58D-45A5-83B7-B1C69BA8957A.gif|Walking (animated) Videos {| class="article-table" | Koopsers Joopsers | Koopsers Joopsers Twoopsers | Koopsers and The Mallet Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Sponges Category:Gamers Category:Humans Category:Revived characters Category:User characters